


Their Christmas Presents

by nothingeverlost



Series: Storybrooke High [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have all the present I want right here.”  He caressed the side of her face with two fingers, giving her what might be a smile but had just a hint of smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> From a request to see what student Belle and teacher Gold got each other for Christmas. They're been in a remationship almost a year now, and Belle is a college freshman.

Moe French managed to stay sober until lunchtime, on Christmas morning. A single beer with their lunch, though, had only been the start and by three he was sprawled out on the sofa, sleeping off his first round of drunkenness. Since it was so early Belle had no reason to doubt that he’d pick himself up in a few hours and go out to meet some ‘friends.’ There was always a bar open, even on Christmas. There always would be, as long as there were people like Moe French.

Belle left a note on the table, though she doubted her dad would spend too much time wondering where she was. She pulled on the winter jacket which she’d purchased herself from an outlet store and wrapped, because the tree she’d put up looked pretty sad with only a few things she’d gotten her dad under it. Nick’s present was in her room, just in case her dad bothered looking at the tags on the presents. She got it before leaving. Nick probably wouldn’t be happy that she was walking over to his place, but it was warm enough that the snow was melting a little and she’d bundled up. She wasn’t going to make him drive over just to pick her up.

“Merry Christmas,” she said when she opened the door. He greeted her with a kiss before scolding her about the cold and the fact that she hadn’t called for a ride.

“I wanted to surprise you, sweetheart. I didn’t think I’d be able to get away until evening; if it had been colder or getting dark out I promise I would have called.” She let him take her jacket and scarf after she’d set his present on the ground, smoothing out her blouse while he hung it in the hall closet. She’d changed, before leaving the house. The skirt went to her knees, nothing special, but the blouse was a crimson color, and see through. She wore a gold camisole underneath, and beneath that, though it couldn’t be seen, was a gold bra that matched her gold panties. Everything she’d put on had been worn with him in mind.

“Wow.” When he turned around he almost dropped his cane. Belle took it as a compliment, but couldn’t resist teasing him a little.

“There’s those eloquent statements I miss so much. I’m remembering now why you had me so enthralled in your class, Mr. Gold.”

“I’ll show you enthralled, minx.” She wasn’t quite sure how, but seemingly before she could take a breath he had her against the door of the hall closet, his body plastered against hers. The sheer sleeves of her blouse did nothing to block the heat from his hands on her arms. His mouth was more demanding than it had been when he was greeting her hello; she opened her own mouth willingly as she tilted her head back. He tasted of brown sugar and cloves.

“Missed this,” she commented a few minutes later, when they finally made their way from the hall to the living room. He was on the couch, she on his lap, and the lights from the Christmas tree turned to walls a rainbow of colors. She’s been able to slip away for an hour yesterday, after she gotten home from college, but it had been a hurried visit with little time for talking. After three months they’d been too hungry for touch and taste to do more than head straight for the bedroom and frantic kisses that led to more frantic sex. Now they had the whole afternoon and evening together, a luxury they hadn’t had since summer.

“Me too, love,” he said as he toyed with her top button, slipping it in and out of the hole, his fingertips brushing her skin each time. She’d almost forgotten how restless his hands could be, constantly in motion even when the rest of him was still.

“Not yet.” She covered his hand with one of her own when he left the button undone and started on the next one. “Presents.”

“I have all the present I want right here.” He caressed the side of her face with two fingers, giving her what might be a smile but had just a hint of smirk.

“Charmer. But no, presents first. It’s Christmas.” Their first Christmas together, even if they hadn’t gotten the morning together. She could smell the spices and the richness of the ham baking already; he’d insisted on a traditional meal. She hadn’t argued, knowing it had been years since he’d had a reason to make Christmas dinner.

“Run and get the things under the tree then, pet. I have other plans for this afternoon.” The look on his face as he watched her walk to the tree left no need for guessing at those plans. She’d been worried, when she’d left for school, that he’d only been infatuated with her and would find someone else while she was gone. If anything he was more eager to touch and hold her now, when their time together was limited and precious. That, and the daily e-mail and twice weekly calls had been enough to reassure her that she really was more to him. His love, he called her; she was beginning to understand what that meant.

“Just need to sort them out first.” She searched the first present for a tag, but Nick shook his head. 

“There’s no tags, love. They’re all yours.”

“What? Nick, you can’t.” There had to be a dozen packages under the tree, in various sizes.

“Too late, I already did.” Since she was still sitting on the carpet he limped over to her, leaving the cane leaning against the coffee table. He sat behind her, his leg stretched out a little awkwardly but his arm around her waist. “It’s Christmas, I get to spoil you.”

“At least open mine first, so it won’t seem silly next to all of this?” She gestured at the gifts, and then her own single bag.

“Nothing from you would be silly, Belle. I have you here, with me. Like I said that’s what matters.” His arm at her waist tightened a little.

Belle turned her head enough to press her face to his shoulder, kissing him through the shirt. “I love you.”

“And I you, my love.” He pulled away the tissue paper, reaching into the bag to remove DVDs of An Affair to Remember, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, An Affair to Remember, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail. “Dearie?”

“A copy for you and a copy for me. There’s microwave popcorn in the bag too, and those smoked peanuts you like,” she added. “So we can watch them together, when I go back to school. Sort of like a date.”

“That’s a lovely thought.” He set the movies in a neat stack on the coffee table, then hugged her tightly from behind. “I’ll look forward to it; I’m not looking forward to the end of your vacation. Or mine.” As a high school teacher he only had two weeks off, compared to her almost month. They’d still have evenings and weekends, though.

“Sometimes I wish I’d gone to the community college,” Belle said with a sigh. She worried about her dad, but it was him that she missed the most.

“You’d be wasted there, love. You’re too clever, and needed a program to challenge your mind. My clever little student.” His thumb moved up and down against her abdomen through the shirt, a slight motion but enough to make her shiver. 

“I love my classes, I just... I hate the distance.” Four hours by car, almost seven by bus; it seemed an eternity when she was in her dorm room and had only an image of him on her computer screen. When she could only imagine his hands, rather than watching the muscles flex as his fingers undid one button as a time on her blouse.

“This summer we’ll go somewhere, just the two of us. My cabin, a cottage on the shore, a trip to Italy. Two weeks of doing whatever we want, whenever we want.” The blouse gaped when he undid the last button. For a moment under the Christmas tree lights his hand looked almost as if it was the same color as the camisole it rested against.

“Someplace warm would be nice.” Boston wasn’t much warmer than Maine, in the winter. Warm wasn’t a problem at the moment, though; she closed her eyes and rested against his chest as he stroked her belly, then teased each breast in turn. She could feel the fire pooling between her legs, the dull ache that would no doubt sharpen until with was the knife’s edge of not quite pain and almost complete pleasure. 

“Anywhere you want, love.” His voice was pitched lower as he moved his lips from her temple along an invisible path to her ear. She shivered as he drew the lobe into his mouth and worried it with his teeth, biting down a little and then lathing the skin with her tongue. His hand tugged up her camisole until his hand rested on her skin.

“Want you,” was all she could manage when he slid a hand between the waistband of her skirt and her skin. Long fingers glanced against her panties, teasing and taunting; she couldn’t see a reason to be embarrassed at how damp they were. “Please, Nick.”

“Presents first,” he mimicked her earlier insistence. She’d all but forgotten their existence.

“Later. Please, Nick, I want you.” she canted her hips, trying to get closer to his touch.

“One present.” He turned her to face him, hands roaming over her skin as he removed her camisole and skirt, then underwear, peeling away each layer as if she was the gift he had called her, finally leaving her bared under the tree. He, unfortunately, was completely dressed. With determination she set to work on the buttons until he pushed her hands away. “I’ll do that. Present.”

When he handed her the small box, wrapped in gold paper, she unwrapped it with as much care as she could. She kept getting distracted by his matter of fact stripping, and the foil packet he took from his pants pocket before shedding them. She had to look away before he removed his boxers, or give up trying to open the gift.

“Nick, it’s beautiful.” Her hand shook as she took the necklace on a delicate gold chain out of the box. It was a watch, shaped like a rose in bloom. When she opened the cover the word ‘forever’ was engraved above the letters B & N. Belle and Nick.

“Thank you.” For just a moment she forgot their nudity, and simply launched herself at him, arms around his neck and lips pressed to his neck just above his pulse.

“I wanted you to have something you could carry with you, if you wanted. The ticking reminds me of a heartbeat.” She could feel the hardness of his erection against her leg, but he seemed to ignore it completely as he carded her hair gently and brushed his lips to her forehead.

“Your heartbeat.” She held the necklace out to him; when he took it she bunched up her hair with one hand to bare her neck. “Put in on me?”

It settled perfectly just above her heart, the metal warming almost immediately and shimmering in the light. 

“Perfect,” he said as he kissed her just above the watch, his tongue swiping over her clavicle, then up along her collarbone. “Now time for my present.”

“But I already...” Belle gasped in surprise when he pushed her back onto the floor, cradling the back of her head before she landed.

“My favorite present, all laid out under the Christmas tree. Look how the lights make it shine.” His fingertips danced over her ribs, moving as if they strove to catch the twinkling lights that shone on her skin. “The most beautiful package I have ever seen.”

“I’m n...”

“Beautiful,” he said insistently, covering her lips with his own and swallowing any protest she’d been trying to make. “So goddamn beautiful, Belle.”

Belle bit her lip, but wasn’t able to keep a single tear from falling. He was the only person who called her beautiful and made her believe it was true. “I love you Nick.”

“I love you, Belle. Forever.” With trembling fingers he tore open the condom and rolled it on, wasting no time before sinking into her waiting body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as close as possible.

He rocked against her, in a rhythm strangely in sync with the Christmas lights. Lights which seemed to multiply as she watched him through slightly damp eyes, her nerves singing in delight as he drove both of them higher and then higher still.

She cried out his name and clung to him as she came, her body trembling. The Christmas tree above her refused to stay still; spinning and dancing in a private ballet. When he came the look of pleasure and the low growl of her own name was a precious gift.

It took him a minute to move, but when he did he rolled onto his good side, spooning behind her so they both looked as the presents under the tree. “I don’t need things, you know. Just you.”

“You have me, love. You always have me, and everything that I have is yours too. I just want to share that with you.” He kissed her neck, over the chain of the necklace, and held her close.


End file.
